1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to using carbon dioxide, at or near its supercritical pressure and temperature conditions, to remove residual ethylene oxide (EtO) from absorbable surgical sutures. EtO, although an effective sterilant, is a carcinogenic and mutagenic chemical with direct impact on wound healing.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is common to sterilize absorbable surgical sutures using ethylene oxide as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 6,440,364. However, the process disclosed in the '364 patent has been found to leave residual ethylene oxide on the sutures. This residual ethylene oxide has been found to cause irritation suture induced inflammation when used in some patients. It has also been found that ethylene oxide is carcinogenic. Still further, it has been found the residual ethylene oxide compromises mechanical properties of the suture. Therefore, it would be desirable to remove all ethylene oxide after sterilization. It is towards fulfilling such a need that the present invention is directed.